1. Field of the Invention
This invention broadly relates to fluid discharge nozzles, and more particularly to nozzles adapted for use with fire extinguishants such as Halon 1301. A particular feature of the invention stems from the fact that the performance and directional spray characteristics of the nozzle can be easily and quickly altered without the need for extensive modification of the nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern day fire suppression devices incorporated into buildings and the like generally include a supply of an effective fire suppressant (such as Halon 1301) under pressure, means for actuating the unit such as a conventional sealing disc provided with an explosive actuator, and a suppressant delivery system which may include the appropriate piping and ultimate suppressant delivery nozzles. As can be appreciated, the nozzle structures provided with such devices are normally designed to give a predetermined discharge rate of suppressant, as well as an appropriate discharge pattern. In this way, a plurality of nozzles can be employed to effectively cover a given area with an amount of suppressant deemed necessary to meet all contingencies.
Fire regulations demand that such nozzle assemblies be entirely predictable in performance, and moreover in many cases state that a coding for rates of fire extinguishant discharge be visible on the exterior of the nozzle. This is so that the nozzles can be quickly inspected without the need for dismantling thereof.
Many extinguishant nozzles proposed in the past have been characterized by a complicated design, and the inability to easily alter the performance characteristics and discharge rates thereof. Thus, a supplier of extinguishant apparatus has been forced to stock a wide variety of nozzles to meet various needs. Furthermore, requirement of exterior coding on such nozzles has heretofore effectively precluded the possibility of providing nozzle structure which can be altered to meet various conditions. That is to say, the necessary permanent coding, if simply applied to the exterior of a nozzle body, makes it impossible to alter the performance characteristics of the nozzle, because in that event such characteristics would not correspond to the exterior coding.